


love at sunrise

by kisshua



Series: kiss prompts [1]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M, Lukanette, Post Reveal, lazy kisses
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-22
Updated: 2019-11-22
Packaged: 2021-02-25 21:35:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 689
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21522280
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kisshua/pseuds/kisshua
Summary: in which luka and marinette share a sweet morning together
Relationships: Luka Couffaine/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug
Series: kiss prompts [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1551196
Comments: 1
Kudos: 69





	love at sunrise

**Author's Note:**

> prompt: lazy kiss

It was early, the kind of early where the first tendrils of sunlight were chasing away the dark in the sky left by night as the burning star arose and thus beginning a new day. It was too early, at least for Marinette who was known for sleeping in more often than not, or at least taking advantage of the time before her alarm went off.

This morning was an exception. A pleasant one, as she awoke not to her own bedroom with its pink walls and the clatter of her parents down in the bakery, but to the gentle rocking of a houseboat, and the security of being held in the strong arms of the boy who still slept soundly beside her.

 _Luka_. There was a fondness in Marinette's gaze as she stared at him, their faces mere inches from each other on the pillow they shared. It wasn't the first time she had slept over, and it wouldn't be the last either, but it was the first time she had the luck of being up before him.

It was cliche, but slumber had a way of stripping away all the worries and anxiety, and pressure of the waking world and softening ones features in a way you'd probably never see see when they woke up.

It was this way for Luka, even though he already was a laid back kind of guy, she could admire and appreciate just how precious the parted lips and messy bed head combo looked on him. He looked at peace and a part of her wondered what he was dreaming about, and if she appeared in them as much as he appeared in her own.

The thought comforted Marinette, and somehow she had a feeling he would tell her if she asked. She loved that about him, how he was so honest and tender with her and how he seemed to constantly soothe her chaotic energy and make her feel special no matter what she was doing.

It was love, the kind of love she rightfully deserved and everyday spent with this beautiful, talented boy reminded her of that more and more. It was a love that grew more and more with each passing second, and it was a love she wasn't sure what she'd do without but would prevent herself from finding out.

A wistful smile grew on her lips as she reached a hand between them and brushed his bangs from his face. "I love you," she spoke in a whisper, an exhale of breath from her lips with her fingertips lingering on his cheek.

"And I love you," came his soft reply, a slow sleepy smile following while she tried to still her suddenly racing heart.

She hadn't been expecting an answer.

"You scared me," She whispered breathlessly. "How long have you been awake?"

A yawn broke free from his mouth, and lidded blue eyes opened to meet hers. " Mmm, not long. Why are _you_ up? Couldn't go back to sleep?"

"Nuh uh. I just wanted to watch you for a bit is all."

"That's kinda creepy."

Marinette hit his shoulder, and pouting in an offended manner. "It is not, shush."

Luka laughed silently then caught her hand before she pulled it away, and pressed a kiss to the inside of her wrist. "I'm only joking, _mon_ _cœr_."

She melted. The rough, low quality of his sleepy voice and the contrasting tenderness in which he watched her from under his lashes made warmth churn in her belly. Of course she couldn't even pretend to still be upset with him when he was like this.

Seeing he was in the clear, and in trouble no longer, he leaned forward on their shared pillow and kissed her lips this time, a slow, lazy kiss that made her giggly all the same.

_This was her person, this was the boy she saw staying in her life for many more mornings and nights to come._

When their kiss ended, as many things do, they were still close, legs tangled, noses nearly touching and matching smiles in their eyes.

"Let's go back to sleep."


End file.
